Abstract This R13 grant application is to support a pre-meeting educational workshop to be held prior to the Annual Meeting of the American Association of Neuropathologists (AANP). The National Plan to Address Alzheimer's Disease calls for the prevention and treatment of Alzheimer's disease and related dementias (ADRD) by 2025. Critical to this goal is maintaining, developing and supporting neuropathology trainees to fill the dearth of academic neuropathologists dedicated to ADRD and aging research. Towards this end, the annual AANP meeting represents a national focal point for neuropathology trainees. Starting at the June 2020 AANP meeting in Monterey, CA, this R13 grant will support a targeted career development and scientific pre-meeting workshop for a cohort of 20 neuropathology trainees. A three year longitudinal program, focusing on the (1) expectations and barriers to an academic neuropathology career, (2) funding and grantsmanship, and (3) strategies for building a successful research career. This workshop will attract the most promising neuropathology trainees towards a career focused on ADRD by offsetting travel and registration costs, in addition to supporting trainee involvement with the meeting planning process, and encouraging the participation of underrepresented minorities, women, and persons with disabilities. The long term impact of this meeting will be to maintain a healthy pipeline of neuropathology trainees dedicated to ADRD research in support of the national plan to prevent and treat ADRD.